Back to the Nest
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: After years...Dumbella Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie's mom has returned home. How will everyone react?: *Complete*
1. Prologue

**Return to the Nest**

**A Donald Duck, Nephews, more fanfic (Not really DuckTales or Quack Pack)**

**Written By**

**Stef With a F**

**Disclaimers: Disney owns Donald Duck and Crew. And yes, Donald's sister's name is Dumbella, honest to Duck truth. I used to work for Disney. BTW Disney Dudes, don't sue me. I'm not making money off this. I'm just a fan. Love you Walt Disney!And by the way, the Magic Moments Parade is at 3!**

***~*~*~***

**Prologue**

Donald tossed and turned all night, just as he did the night before. Daisy rolled and carressed his face.

"Honey," she whispered. "What is it? What is wrong?"

Donald sighed. "Dumbella..."

"Dumbella?!" Daisy said, astonished. "What brought her to mind?"

"She called today...after ten years she called.

Daisy got up out of their bed. Donald and she had been married for a year now. The boys were sixteen and haven't seen their mother since they were six years old. The boys never really knew the reason their mother Dumbella left them that fateful day. Partially because Donald didn't want the children to have such heart break."

"Why now?" Daisy whisapered. "How could a woman abandon her children like that?" she almost shouted. "I just could...."

Donald made a face...."Gregory..." he said and paused for second. "The man he had to be with, left her."

"Well, kinda serves her right," Dasiy said coldly. 

"She has been on her own for a while. Want's to check on the boys...want's to see how they been..."

"A little late don't you think? The are practically men."

~*~*

Mama," called a young child, maybe six years of age. "Are we there yet?"

The older woman smiled. "No honey," she said. "Not yet."

The mother looked at her youngest child,her only daughter, Melanie. She remembered the day she took off from this child's father. This man already made her abandon three of her babies. She was unwise, stupid. 

What did Donald tell the boys about her? Do they hate her?

The woman sighed.

"Mama?" said Melanie. "You okay?"

"Mama Bella is fine, just excited a little Hold on tight, okay? We have a few more miles to go before we stop for the night."

Bella and Melanie drove away in her motorcycle.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1

****

Back to the Nest

(That's the title I accidently used to index this story, so I will make it the title now…)

****

A Donald Duck, Nephews, more fanfic (Not really DuckTales or Quack Pack)

Written By

Stef With a F

Disclaimers: Disney owns Donald Duck and Crew. Donald's sister is Dumbella…I am pretty sure it's Dumbella, but Dumbellina is very similar though…so..maybe I got got it confused…anyway, only Donald and Daisy will really call her that…She will be going by Bella now. Oh. Gregory and Melanie are mine though…Please forgive me if I "Destroyed" any of the characters…if you want to "nicely" tell me what I did wrong, go for it…I would love the help, but please don't flame me. And either way, please tell me what you think…feedback is like fuel with me.

Yes, this chapter is longer…the first part was only a prologue

*~*~*~*

Chapter 1

"Good Morning Boys!" Donald shouted up the stairs. The statement was more of the "WAKE UP!" nature than just the simple greeting.

"Donald," Daisy said surprisingly calmly, "Did Dumbella say when she was coming?"

Donald mumbled under his breath. "SHhhhh!" he shouted annoyingly. "The boys!" In annoyed near whisper he added, "Sometime today."

"That vague?" Daisy inquired.

Donald was about say something when Hewey arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"If you are talking about the Orkon man, yes please…there's a wasp in my room."

"Yeah, they are annoying honey," Daisy agreed. She stared at Donald.

He rolled his eyes, turned arounded, and poured some coffee.

"What's up with Uncle Donald?" asked Dewey, once he came down.

Hewey shrugged. "He is always cranky in the morning, I don't see anything different."

"Dasiy keeps staring at him too, like she wants him to say something?" added Dewey.

"And that is supposed to me anything different?" said Hewey. "Probably just some adult married thing, that – GROSS! – I don't even want to think that at this moment."

Louie laughed.

"I guess you are right," said Dewey.

Just a few feet away, Daisy sighed. She turned around and smiled sweetly, "Boys, sit, your breakfast is getting cold, and it's almost time for you three to leave for school."

The boys sat down. They ate up their breakfast.

Next up was putting their hands out for their lunch money. 

For a moment there, Donald just downed more and more coffee.

Dewey looked at Louie, "Freaky", he said.

"Um, Uncle Donald? Earth to Uncle Donald…we need are mula for some lunch?" asked Hewey.

Donald placed down his coffee. He turned around, sweat down his face.

"Yes?!" he snapped.

"Don't have a coronary!" Hewey shouted. "We just need our lunch money."

Donald shiftly grabbed three five-dollar bills out of his pocket and gave it to three boys. 

"Something wrong, Uncle Donald?" Dewey asked.

"No, why you ask? You three are going to be late, so, see you later," Donald replied.

Dewey nodded.

"Yeah…" sighed Louie.

"Bye Uncle Donald," said Hewey.

The three went out the kitchen door.

"Now, you see what I mean?" asked Dewey.

Louie nodded. "He's acting werider than usual."

"He's upset about something…I wonder if he knows about me and Gos?" added Hewey.

Dewey looked at Louie. _Man! Someone kept him out the loop!_

Louie just chuckled. But then said, "I doubt it bro, if he knew about Gos, I think he would have just straight out killed you. I think I agree with Dewey here, Uncle Donald is worried about something."

Dewey frowned, "Yeah. Well, we better get going. Whose turn is it to drive today?"

"Mine," said Louie, he picked up the keys and the three ducks drove away.

~*~**

Bella rode into town. A piece of her light brown hair covered her eyes. She gently secured it behind her left ear. She looked at her watch: it was mid-morning. The joggers and dog walkers for the most part would be done for the day, and children for the most part would be at school. Bella preferred this situation…though it has been ten years; it was still possible someone around here would recognize her. And her choice of transportation would not be favorable by some either. Especailly the fact she had a six year old child with her. Melanie, the dark-feathered, brown-eyed duckling, was used to riding on the back of her mother's bike, and actually enjoyed it very much.

She was tired and hungry, and was betting Melanie would be too. She found somewhere to park, and helped Melanie down, taking her hand.

"Hungry?" Bella asked.

"Yes!" shouted the child.

"Good, I see there is a _Quacker Barrel_ just around the corner here. Let's go," announced Bella.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 2

****

Back to the Nest

(That's the title I accidently used to index this story, so I will make it the title now…)

****

A Disney Duck Fanfic (Not really DuckTales or Quack Pack)

Written By

Stef With a F

Disclaimers: Disney owns Donald Duck and Crew. Donald's sister is Dumbella…She will also be known as Bella. Gregory, Melanie, and Cindy are mine. Please forgive me if I "Destroyed" any of the characters…if you want to "nicely" tell me what I did wrong, go for it…I would love the help, but please don't flame me. And either way, please tell me what you think…feedback is like fuel with me.

*~*~*~*

Oh, to learn more about Dumbella…go to this link, her only episode appearance: http://www.teemings.com/shorts/disney/years/1938/donaldsnephews.html

Chapter 2

Donald was pacing back and forth, when there was a knock at the door. Daisy looked at Donald.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she asked.

Donald turned around sharply. "You live here now too, don't you?" he snapped.

Daisy rolled her eyes. If she didn't know how upset he really was, Mr. Duck would be suffering a fat beak about now. She proceeded to the door and answered it.

"Oh My God!" the voice at the door shouted. "I can't believe it! Daisy!! You and Donald finally hooked up?"

Daisy plastered on a fake smile. Dumbella was being too cheerful.

"Is great to see you again too…Where's Gregory?" asked Daisy.

Bella frowned. She turned around for a moment. She knew Daisy was only trying to be nice. She could tell, Daisy really thought quite little of her. And of what did think of her, it was not kindness. She disgusted Daisy.

Bella turned around, and sighed.

"I don't know how much Donald told you, but Gregory left me," Bella answered.

"Oh, how terrible," Daisy said insincerely.

Bella clammed up. She knew Daisy had every reason not to like her.

Noticing that Bella wasn't going to say anything else for the moment, Daisy continued, "Donald is inside. The boys are not home yet."

Bella nodded. "Well, that kinda works out actually…"

"Oh? Want to avoid them some more?" questioned Daisy.

Bella ignored her. "Where's Donald?"

Bella walked pass Daisy, "Donald?" she repeated.

Bella wandered into the next room. "Daisy told me you were home, I would like to talk to you…"

Donald standing in the back room pacing when he heard Bella's voice.

"Dumbella…" he snapped. And for a while there, that was the last audible thing that came out of his mouth.

Daisy laughed in the background.

"Donald please…" Bella begged. "Let me explain."

"Why…why should I? I mean 10 years Dumbella…10 YEARS…You know what? I used to feel sorry about your name…but, now I think it fits don't you?"

Bella hid her tears. She did partly deserve them; "It's Bella now…"

"Ha!" Donald laughed. "Leave, before the boys arrive. They are not yours anymore. Hell, they are not mining. They are their own...but they're more mine then yours. Leave!"

"I want to make it right." Bella pleaded.

"LEAVE!" Donald shouted. "Or do I need to throw you out?"

"Don't you think it should be for the boys to decide, Donald?" Bella shouted.

Donald shook his head. "Out!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

10 years earlier….

__

"Mommy…where are you mommy?" Huey cried out in his sleep.

He tossed and turned, and then woke up.

Louie looked at Dewey; Huey's nightmare had kept them up.

"I don't think she's coming back," Louie said.

"Me either," said Dewey. "Why? Doesn't she love us anymore…"

Knock, Knock

"Hey, boys, that show you like Duck Force is on, want to watch?" asked Donald.

Louie smiled. "Yes!"

"Will you ever leave us Unca Donald?" asked Dewey.

"No, no…never…" Donald said, taking his nephews into his arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella looked shocked.

"I am sorry," she continued. "Donald," she said as she started to cry. "I know I do not deserve forgiveness…but.don't you think this not your choice?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boys opened the front door.

"Daisy, what's all the screaming about?" We could hear it a few houses down…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donald starting screaming nonaudiable again…

"I won't let you hurt them again!" Donald yelled

****

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 3

****

Back to the Nest

A Disney Duck Fanfic (Not really DuckTales or Quack Pack)

Written By

Stef With a F

Disclaimers: Disney owns Donald Duck and Crew. Donald's sister is Dumbella…She will also be known as Bella. Gregory, Melanie, and Cindy are mine. Please forgive me if I "Destroyed" any of the characters…if you want to "nicely" tell me what I did wrong, go for it…I would love the help, but please don't flame me. 

Yes, I do like Cliffhangers, lol. They made you what to know more didn't they?

Could ducks become pale? Please live with the fact I might use personfication here.

And either way, please tell me what you think…feedback is like fuel with me.

*~*~*~*

Chapter 3

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boys opened the front door.

"Daisy, what's all the screaming about?" We could hear it a few houses down…"

Donald starting screaming nonaudiable again…

"I won't let you hurt them again!" Donald yelled.

"Hurt who? Daisy?" asked Dewey. "What is he talking about?"

Before Daisy could stop them, the three boys walked pass her and entered the next room.

"I just want you to leave!" shouted Donald.

"Whoa, Whoa, Uncle Donald," said Huey said. "Where's the fire?"

The voice was different, a little maturer, but it was definitely familiar.

Dewey and Louie followed soon later.

"What's going on?" said Dewey?

"Tell them," Donald demanded.

"Tell us what?" said Louie. "Who is that with you?"

Just a moment after Louie said those words: he noticed the backside of the female duck in front of Donald. She had slightly wavey light brown hair.

The blood drained from Louie's face as he grabbed ahold of Dewey's shoulder to keep the balance.

"You all right?" Dewey whispered.

Louie didn't answer.

Huey eyed the woman in front of Louie. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now look what you done!" shouted Donald.

"Donald," she said then paused. She turned. Tears entered her eyes as she looked up to see three teenaged ducks, her teenaged ducks.

"Mom??" Dewey inquired.

"It is is you," added Louie.

"Yes…" said Bella.

"Mom…" continued Louie.

Huey nodded his head and laughed.

He sighed, "Hello Dumbella, what brings you into town?"

Bella didn't quite know how she should react to that…Donald was right; she sure hasn't been acting like a mother these 10 years. It made sense that Huey wouldn't address her as his mother.

"I wanted to see how you three are," she answered truthfuly yet omitfully.

Huey nodded. "And why didn't you come sooner? Like ten years. I mean a mother at least visits her children…Uncle Donald, I'm going out!"

"Huey..Wait…" Donald called out. But, it was too late, Huey zoomed out, so fast Daisy had to grab ahold of something to keep balance. 

"Look what you did!!" Donald shouted, as he started to head out the door.

He bumped into Daisy before he made it all the way out.

Donald started to shout nonaudibly. "Daisy! You let him get away!"

Daisy laughed uneasily. "He ran so fast he could have brought this house down. "You are not going to catch him Donald."

"Great…Just great…" Donald shouted.

"Seriously, Mom, why now?" asked Dewey. "Why show up now?"

"I want to make amends. I have grown up…and want to try to fix the mess I made," Bella asked.

"We thought you might have been dead," added Louie. 

Dewey shook his head. "Nah, no, we never really believed that. Uncle Donald would have told us if you were. But we didn't want to think you would just openfully abandon us either. Our loser father never raised us at all. And then six years later you left us. I know you were unmarried and scarred. But Uncle Donald wasn't married either at the time. It was like you just didn't care. We were a burden to you."

"No…no…" Bella cried.

****

Flash Back

__

"I have to pick up my boys from brother's." said Bella.

"No, I thought we had an understanding here…" said Gregory. "No kids."

"Never?" asked Bella. "What if had a child?"

Gregory stared at Bella. "You are not…?"

"No!"

****

End of Flash Back

"No, I was wrong…I made a mistake –" Bella started.

"That's an understatement!" shouted Donald.

"And I'm not going to hide it from my family again," Bella continued.

Dewey looked at Louie.

"Well, I hope so," said Louie. "I would like to know my mother again…"

"Well, mom, we are going to take this slow, but I would like get know you again. But you have to take the time to get to know us too. We are not your six year-old boys anymore. We are young men that you don't know," Dewey stated.

"Well, if you let me, I would like get to know you. Know all three of you," Bella said.

"Good," said Dewey.

Bella forced a small smile. Will the boys be ready for her next surprise?

****

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 4

****

Back to the Nest

A Disney Duck Fanfic (Not really DuckTales or Quack Pack)

Written By: Stef With a F

Disclaimers: Disney owns Donald Duck and Crew. Donald's sister is Dumbella…She will also be known as Bella. Gregory, Melanie, and Cindy are mine. Please forgive me if I "Destroyed" any of the characters…if you want to "nicely" tell me what I did wrong, go for it…I would love the help, but please don't flame me. 

Yes, I do like Cliffhangers, lol. They made you what to know more didn't they?

Please live with the fact I might use personfication here. We see these ducks as man, do we not? Take for example this old Disney mystery…Is Goofy a Man or a dog? Well, I will tell you what they say in the true House of Mouse…Goofy is a man that looks like a dog…a similar rule applies here, lol

And either way, please tell me what you think…feedback is like fuel with me. Thank you J 

*~*~*~*

Chapter 4

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Whoa, whoa there!" shouted a woman. The young man that blasted pass her just missed running to her and the child next to her. 

"What's his problem Aunt Cindy?" asked the child next to her.

"Melanie," Cindy said with a smile. "He was just probably late for a hot date or something. Come. Come with me. Your mother told me to meet her at this address at 4:15…and we too are running late."

"She said she had a surprise," young Melanie said with glee. "I wonder what it is? Candy? Mickey Mouse?!?"

Cindy laughed.

"I guess we will have to see," said Cindy.

~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There is another thing I need to tell," Bella informed.

"Oh?" asked Donald.

"Yeah…I wish Huey didn't take off, because he has to know too, but," Bella said, then looking at her watch. "But he might not get here in time."

"What do you mean?" Louie asked. "What is it? Uncle Donald, do you know what she is talking about?"

"She got me!" Donald shouted. "So what is the big idea here? Just spitting it out. You make it sound serious…like running out on your boys was not enough!"

"Donald, it is serious…" Bella in a quiet voice.

"Oh God…" Daisy whispered, thinking the worse. She came back to tell the family that she was dying! That had to be it. She felt guilty and had to clear her conscience. It would be nice if she would come back before she had to… I mean, it would totally show more class, but you know, this was Dumbella we were talking about…But…what if she was really dying…

"Then just get out with it!" Donald shouted, hiding any other hints of emotion.

"I think it's time for you all to know the complete truth…" stated Bella.

Daisy sighed in relief. The color in Dewey and Louie's faces started to return.

Donald shook his head fiercely. "No it is not!" he shouted. "Somethings were meant to stay buried!"

"What's going on?!" Dewey shouted. "If you really want us to forgive you, you have to stop lying to us!"

"Yes...even if it is painful. Remember Gregory?" asked Bella.

Louie rolled his eyes, and pushed up his nose. "Uh, yeah, I think remember that jerk…" he replied.

Bella nodded.

She started to open her mouth, to tell the boys how she loved this man. How she thought he loved her…but that he did not even like kids, let alone wanted them. Though other than that, she felt that he was the ticket to her then dreams. Yet how, it then colasped from under her. The fact, that one single night of passion turned into months and years of pain. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~*~**~

__

"Miss Widgeon…We have some bad news…" 

"The baby didn't make, did she?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Bella nods, and then rubs her abdomen.

"I'm sorry baby."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~*~**~

Bella covered her face with her hands. 

"Boys, you have…" started to reveal when there was a knock at the door.

Bella ran to the door before Donald, Daisy, or the boys could stop her.

"Hey get back here!" Donald shouted. "This is my house! Why are you answering the door anyway!? Get back here and tell us what you were going to say! You have dragged it out long enough!"

Bella ignored Donald and opened the door.

A young duckling jumped into Bella's arms.

"Boys, this Melanie," she said. "Your sister."

****

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 5

****

Back to the Nest

A Disney Duck Fanfic 

Written By: Stef With a F

Disclaimers: Disney owns Donald Duck and Crew. Donald's sister is Dumbella…She will also be known as Bella Widgeon. Gregory Widgeon, Melanie Widgeon, and Cindy Ganderquack are mine. Please forgive me if I "Destroyed" any of the characters…if you want to "nicely" tell me what I did wrong, go for it…I would love the help, but please don't flame me. 

Oh, Mickey Mouse, is a well-known television star in this story.

Please tell me what you think…feedback is like fuel with me. Thank you J 

*~*~*~*

Chapter 5

* * *

"Hey get back here!" Donald shouted. "This is my house! Why are you answering the door anyway!? Get back here and tell us what you were going to say! You have dragged it out long enough!"

Bella ignored Donald and opened the door.

A young duckling jumped into Bella's arms.

"Boys, this is Melanie," she said. "Your sister." Bella revealed.

Dewey laughed nervously, "You are kidding, right?"

"No…" Bella answered quietly.

"Mommy? What is wrong?" asked Melanie. "It's okay baby," Bella promised the child. "Meet your Uncle Donald, your Aunt Daisy, and your brothers Dewey and Louie.

Melanie gestured to be placed down and she slowly approached these new Ducks in her life.

"They can't be my family Mommy," the child simply said. "I never meant them before. And if they are my brothers, why don't they live with us?"

"Good question," Daisy mumbled under her breath.

"Long story, but honey, your Uncle Donald is my brother, and Daisy is his wife," Bella explained. "And I thought it was time that you finally met them."

Melanie looked up to Dewey and Louie. "Aren't you sure you are not my cousins? You are so tall."

Louie crunched down to be eye level to the girl. "Well, " he said in calm voice, we do have the same mother. "Hey, what to go to my room and play some video games or a video?"

You have some Mickey Mouse?!" Melanie asked excitedly.

Louie laughed. "Yes, in fact I do. Hey come with me."

He offered Melanie his hand. Melanie looked up to her mother. "Can I go?" she asked.

Bella nodded. "Thanks Louie," she said. "I would like to talk you later, okay?"

Louie nodded, but said nothing else to his mother. "Come on Melanie," he repeated.

Melanie accepted his hand and the two left the room.

Once Melanie and Louie were out of earshot, Dewey let out a huge sigh.

"So mom, is that the last surprise?" asked Dewey.

Bella nodded. "Yes." 

***End of Scene one** * 

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Gosalyn Mallard was laying on her bed, tackling her mountain of homework. Her favorite band was streaming out of her stereo system.

"I hate Algebra!" she shouted.

But suddenly there was a knock at her window. Gosalyn quickly jumped out of her bed.

"Hey Gos!" a voice called. "Hey Gos, let me in."

Gosalyn went to her window, and peeked through the curtain.

"Huey?" she inquired. But without saying more, she opened her window and let the duck in.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "You are lucky my dad is not home, he would kill you."

Huey walked past Gosalyn and plopped on the bed.

He rubbed his eyes then stared at the ceiling. "My life is crap anyway."

Gosalyn plopped next to Huey on the bed. This time the bounce created caused Gosalyn's textbooks to crash to the ground.

"Why so?" she asked.

"My mother," he sighed.

"Your mother," she repeated. "You never talk about her."

Huey scuffed. "Not like she cares about me."

"You know…I never really knew my mother she died so long ago," Gosalyn started.

"My mother may as well be dead…she is to me," Huey stated.

Gosalyn got up from the bed. "Never say that."

"Gosalyn…Your mother, your grandfather…they didn't choose to leave, they died. My mother chose to leave…it is not the same. My Uncle Donald is the only parent I need. I mean you, you practically grew up with one parent yourself as well. Daisy is more of a mother to me as well too."

Gosalyn nodded. "True, but it wouldn't hurt to let your mother in too, eventually. Think of it this way Huey…you will look like better person."

Huey gave Gosalyn a weird look.

Gosalyn laughed.

"On the other hand, you could also just make her work for it…" she suggested.

"Now you are talking Gos…" Huey responded.

****

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 6

****

Back to the Nest

A Disney Duck Fanfic (Not really DuckTales or Quack Pack)

Written By

Stef With a F

Disclaimers: Disney owns Donald Duck and Crew. Donald's sister is Dumbella…She will also be known as Bella Widgeon. Gregory Widgeon, Melanie Widgeon, and Cindy Ganderquack are mine. Please forgive me if I "Destroyed" any of the characters…if you want to "nicely" tell me what I did wrong, go for it…I would love the help, but please don't flame me. 

Note: Sorry for the delay. As requested in one of my reviews, Huey wears red, Dewey blue, and Louie is green. In some cartoons, the colors were varied a little, but for this story, think Red, Blue, and Green.

Chapter 6

* * *

****

Scene 1: Louie's Bedroom

__

(Mickey Mouse video played in the background)

"So, how are old are you Melanie?" Louie asked. 

Melanie, who was memorized by the TV screen, merely flashed six fingers in the air.

"Six, huh?" he said.

Melanie nodded.

"Where's your father?" Louie asked.

Melanie shrugged her shoulders.

"I so love Mickey!" Melanie shouted.

* * *

"So," started Daisy, "Where are you staying?"

Bella lowered her head. "Well…" Bella said with hesitation. "I spent my last dime on breakfast this morning. My dear friend Cindy helped Melanie and I out for Lunch, but she really has to head back home. Donald, I was wondering…"

"Why you …" Daisy cried.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Donald shouted. 

"I think…I'm going see what Melanie and Louie are doing…" Dewey attempts to interrupt. Another argument was brooding -- Another? When did the other end? -- And Dewey knew he needed to get away fast.

"Let me guess, you need a place to stay. I mean, that is the real reason, why you are back." Donald laughed.

Dewey leaves the room, yet stays within earshot.

"And I was starting to believe that maybe you finally cared about the boys."

"I do care about the boys, I always did!" Bella shouted.

Donald steamed up. His face turned a beaded red, and he left the room without saying another word.

Daisy gave Bella a nasty look, and then followed her husband.

Bella cried silently into a couch throw pillow.

* * *

****

* Flash Back *

__

"Girl, you have to stop and think what is really important in your life," said a female duck. "Go home Bella. Find your roots."

"I know, Cindy, I am scared."

"Don't be. You made mistakes in your life, true. But the last few years, you did well for yourself, and you can not punish yourself forever. I know it would be easy as pie for me to help you forever, and believe me I would love it, but honey…you know it is not right," Cindy preached.

"True."

"Your boys are nearly men now, don't wait until they are. Melanie deserves a real family."

"I hope my brother agrees."

****

* End of Flash Back *

* * *

"Knock, Knock…" said a voice.

"Hey Dewey, come in," called Louie. 

Dewey came in.

"I heard some yelling…." Louie added once Dewey closed the door.

Dewey rolled his eyes. Other than the rolling eyes, Dewey ignored the question. He turned his attention to the TV. "Nice choice Melanie, this is a good movie," he said.

* * *

"Are you going to let her stay Donald?" asked Daisy.

"Of course I am!" Donald shouted. "What should I do, let them live on the streets? There was a time I wouldn't care…and maybe I shouldn't now…but it's not fair to the little girl…and even the boys."

Just then, at the back door, the lock started to shift. It was Huey, he was back from where ever he was.

"And even the boys, what?" Huey inquired. "What did I miss…I heard some screaming on the way here, but couldn't make it out?"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should go get some take out?"

Donald's answer was inaudible.

"Okay, I will pick, and don't worry I have some money. Your mother is in living room, honey," she said to Huey. "She will be staying here for a while."

"Thank you Dais," Huey replied.

Daisy nodded, kissed Donald on the forehead, and left the room.

"I'm going upstairs," Donald informed.

"Okay, Uncle Donald," Huey responded. He then went back to the front room.

On the sofa, Bella was still resting on the pillow. She was no longer crying, yet evidence of past tears was obvious.

Huey stood there motionlessly for moment. She seemed so upset, was it wrong to string her along with what would be a fake olive branch? She was gone for ten years, and presently, Huey had not intention to let bygones be bygones. Yes, Huey told himself, You can do this.

"Mom?" Huey called in a fake sincere tone. "Are you alright?"

Bella sat up a little. "Yeah, I'm glad you came back. A lot of things happened the last ten years between the both of us. I know you might not trust me, and why should you? So, this is why…"

Huey opened his mouth, and cut his mother off.

"Hey, we have lots of time for us to discuss this later. From what I hear, you are staying with us for a while," Huey stated.

Bella's eyes brighten a bit. "Come on, let's watch some TV together. Let's catch up."

"Alrighty", agreed Huey.

* * *

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 7

****

Back to the Nest

A Disney Duck Fanfic Written By

Stef With a F

Disclaimers: Disney owns Donald Duck and Crew. Donald's sister is Dumbella...She will also be known as Bella Widgeon. Gregory Widgeon, Melanie Widgeon, and Cindy Ganderquack are mine. Please forgive me if I "Destroyed" any of the characters...if you want to "nicely" tell me what I did wrong, go for it...I would love the help, but please don't flame me. 

Note: Though this story is still not strictly _DuckTales_ **or **_Quack Pack_**, I will admit, there are some **_DuckTales_** references. Also, to its spin-off **_Darkwing Duck_**. I mean, you know, Daisy was never really mentioned in **_DuckTales_** at all. And the version of Daisy I am using comes mostly from **_Donald Duck Presents_** if you are curious. It came to my attention that Dumbella is named Della according to one comic version and Thelma in another. Well, this is my own version, LOL. I based it from the cartoon **_Donald's Nephews**, **_and I admit that I took a creative license on Dumbella Duck's background. But isn't that half the fun with fanfiction? 

And I actually got this chapter done in less than a week, WOW! LOL! Please tell me what you think and thanks to all of you that reviewed in the past 

* * *

****

Chapter 7

* * *

"Come on, let's watch some TV together. Let's catch up," Bella offered.

"Alrighty", agreed Huey.

Bella moved over and Huey sat next to his mother.

"Well, mom, can I tell you a secret?" Huey asked.

"What kind of secret and why can't I tell?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Huey laughed. "Oh, it's nothing, I just haven't told all the others yet. So, if I tell you, will you promise not to tell?"

Bella pondered for a moment there. No real harm in saying yes. If it was something bad, she would just do something about it anyway...those types of promises are meant to be broken.

"Yes, tell me," Bella stated.

"I have a girlfriend," Huey revealed. "Her name is Gosalyn, she's the captain of the Ice Ducks, a women's hockey team."

"She live around here?" Bella asked.

"Well, yes and no, kinda..." Huey answered. 

Bella laughed, "Okay, so in the state?" She laughed again.

Huey nodded. "Saint Canard actually."

He grabbed the remote and switched the channel to _The Ducks of Hazard._

* * *

"So," Louie whispered to Dewey. "What exactly is going on?"

"Well," Dewey whispered back, "I don't know for sure, but I think mom is staying with us."

"For a while you mean?"

"Maybe longer than that, she told Uncle Donald and Daisy that she doesn't have anywhere to go."

Louie sighed. "Ah, I see."

"Yup," Dewey sighed.

Louie shook his head. "Well, we can't allow Melanie to suffer for the sins of our mother. She seems to be a cute kid."

"I just really, really would like to know what kept her from us all these years...It just..." Dewey clenched his fist in frustration. "I mean, 10 years, and she obviously at least for a while, she had another family that did not include us." He closed his eyes, tried to hold off his inner anger.

Louie turned his head; he was trying to ignore that fact for the moment.

"It is going to be hard for awhile," Louie stated.

"But you are right," said Dewey. "We can not take our anger out on Melanie, it's Melanie, right?"

Louie nodded. "Yeah," he said with a slight laugh. "It is Melanie. We talked a bit, though, I think she has more of a Mickey addiction than we used to."

"You don't say. I mean, maybe compared to the us of today..." Dewey suggested.

"Maybe," Louie considered. "I asked her about her father..."

Dewey raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Louie nodded. "Yeah, she doesn't seem to know where he is."

"Well, I mean..." Dewey started. "Mom is here with us, she obviously left him or something."

Louie nodded. "I thought maybe he was dead...but no, that doesn't seem to be the case. Maybe he left mom, like our dad left her?"

"Maybe, but..." Dewey sighed. "She did not do right by us bro. But, you know what?"

"Yeah?"

"You go tell me the heck you and Huey were chuckling about earlier about him and Gosalyn Mallard? What the heck did Huey do that you thought maybe Uncle Donald knew about?" Dewey demanded.

Louie just laughed. A different subject did sound good about now. "Well..."

* * *

****

* About an hour later *

Daisy opened the front door. She was carrying four pizzas: two deluxe, one extra cheese, and one Hawaiian Pizza (ham and pineapple). She placed three of the pizzas on the kitchen counter, and took the Hawaiian Pizza upstairs with her.

She came to her bedroom door. She tried to open it but realized that Donald hooked it shut.

"Donald!" Daisy called. "Please let me in."

Donald sighed in the background. "Just a second," he said.

Donald unhooked the door, and Daisy came in.

"I got your favorite," Daisy informed.

"Hawaiian?" Donald asked.

"Why of course Donald honey!" Daisy stated.

She placed her arm around Donald.

"It is going to be all right," she promised.

Dumbella better **Hope **everything stays all right.

* * *

****

* Back in the front room *

(_Ducks of Hazard closing credits playing on the screen)_

"Well, mom," Huey said. "Thanks for watching _Ducks of Hazard _with me. It's an oldie but goodie. I know I am famished, but what about you? You like Deluxe?"

"Yeah thanks Honey," Bella said.

"Not a problem!" Huey called back, and he vanished into the kitchen.

* * *

****

* Flash back 1*

__

"Mommy?" called five-year-old Huey.

"Yes Honey?" she responded.

"I want pizza for dinner!" he shouted.

"Yes! Yes!" shouted Dewey and Louie.

"Mmm, we had some just last week? Remember when I made some?" Bella asked.

"More pizza! Order some from Pizza Quack!" Dewey suggested.

"I have a better idea," Bella suggested.

"No. No, we don't want a better idea...we want Pizza mom," called Louie. "Please?"

Bella laughed. "Yes, we are going to have pizza. But I have no dough left, but...I do have some sauce left. And we have a loaf of bread, and some cheese, and some lunchmeat. We can make some mini-pizza!" "Doesn't that sound fun? You all can help me make them!"

"Yay!" the three young ducks said in unison.

****

* End of Flash Back 1*

* * *

Huey called back with a box of pizza, and a couple paper plates. He handed one paper plate this his mother.

"I'm going to go get Dewey and Louie and tell them there is pizza down here, okay mom?" Huey called before going up the stairs.

* * *

****

* Flash Back 2*

__

"Doctor, may I ever have a child again?" Bella asked.

The doctor smiled. "Well, I don't see why not. Just remember when you get pregnant again, take it easy, okay?"

Bella sighed but also nodded.

"Please don't tell my husband that I was pregnant. He never knew."

The Doctor nodded. "Just take it easy. Your husband is outside. Do you want me to bring him in?"

"Yes thank you," Bella answered.

The doctor left, and Gregory came in.

"Bella!" he shouted. "Are you all right? I got a call at the office that you an accident. Bella, how many times did I tell you to get rid of the motorcycle? Allow Wilson to drive you!"

"I'm all right," Bella insisted.

Gregory shook his head. "For now. We will talk about this later, but I think I really should sell what is left of that bike of yours. It is not lady like anyway."

Bella nodded. "Perhaps."

****

*End of Flash Back 2*

* * *

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 8: part 9

****

Back to the Nest

A Disney Duck Fanfic 

Written By

Stef With a F

Disclaimers: Disney owns Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Disney also owns Donald's sister Dumbella, yet will also be known as Bella Widgeon, who in a way is my character, her background is of my own design, because the cartoon version didn't give her much of a background at all. Gregory Widgeon, Melanie Widgeon, and Cindy Ganderquack are mine. Please ask before you use these characters. Please forgive me if I "Destroyed" any of Disney's characters...And if you wish, please feel free to "nicely" tell me what I did wrong...I would love the help, but please don't flame me. Constructive Criticism is Welcome.

Please do tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy the story! 

* * *

****

Chapter 8

* * *

Before Donald and Daisy were married, they collectively bought a fine house. It had four bedrooms, giving each teen duck his own room. This was well appreciated because it will well known that a teenager needs his privacy. Scrooge McDuck in a moment of rare generosity bought each of the lads a new mini entertainment system. Bella Duck Widgeon's arrival brought a new factor into this busy household.

Giving away a bedroom was not an option.

* * *

****

Later That Night

"You know? There is one thing we did not think about, Louie?" Dewey asked.

"What?"

"I know I am not giving up my room," answered Dewey.

"Heck no," Huey said.

"Well, duh...but where is mom going to sleep?" commented Louie.

Donald felt the same way; none of the boys were going to give up a room. Especially, since Bella just showed up with almost no warning. For the night, Bella and Melanie would sleep in the front room that night, on an areobed. Donald officially told Bella that she could stay as long as needed. He wasn't entirely thrilled with the idea, and Bella could tell.

* * *

****

The Next Day 

The house was quite quiet after Donald and Daisy left for work and the boys were at school. This was an amble time for Bella to freshen up. She didn't have a bedroom at the moment, and the extra privacy of being home alone appealed to Bella. She took a shower, groomed herself a bit, and made herself a small breakfast. Next up was the task to register Melanie to the local elementary school. Melanie would need to adjust a bit since hopefully her adapting skills would remain keen. 

* * *

The rest of the day was quite boring. Well, not as if the beginning of the day was any better, but anyway. She did the morning dishes, made the boys beds, tidied up the messy living room floor. No one in the household expected for her to do these chores--well, not openly anyway-- but she felt like she owed it to them. 

She turned on the TV, and was admired to all the channels Donald had. Back when she was married to Gregory, they had several, many, many channels. Yet, during the time she stayed with Cindy Ganderquack, her television options differed greatly. It was a bad habit. Yet in a lonely life, the simple pleasure of flicking channels could be surprisingly soothing.

Bella sighed, after few hours of lame talk shows, and tired soap opera plots. She reached over and turned off the TV. Melanie was in the other room taking a nap. Bella just required a few quiet moments to think.

* * *

Melanie, as mentioned earlier, had an interesting knack for change. She also understood the meaning of an alternative family. As far as could remember, she lived with her divorced mother and her "Aunt Cindy". She doesn't know her father. He never wanted kids. It saddens Bella's heart when she realizes there was a time that she did not mind. Her marriage to Gregory brought her riches and popularity of which she could only dream. She had her horse, her motorcycle, and her servants. 

The turning point was just seven years ago. It was the miscarriage. Bella missed that baby more than she thought was ever possible. She knew in all her riches something; there was something still that she was still missing in her life-- her children. 

So one night she called her boys, but they were not there. The number she dialed was disconnected. It scared her. She did not know what happened. Did Donald take off on her without telling her? Did something happen to the boys? She didn't have another number for Donald, and she lost connect with her other estranged relatives years before.

Her great situation of three years was suddenly turning into her worse nightmare.

* * *

****

* Flash Back *

__

"I want a divorce Gregory," Bella said.

Gregory caressed Bella's face. He didn't care for Bella's children, but he always loved Bella...well, he loved her appearance anyway.

"Why my sweet girl, why?" he asked. "Are you not happy here?"

"No, I'm not. Please give me a divorce. I did sign the prenuptial agreement. I'll leave with nothing."

****

*End of Flash Black *

* * *

So, Gregory and Bella got a divorce. Bella got nothing except that which was already hers, such as her motorcycle. Not long after the divorce was finalized, Bella found out that she was pregnant once again. She never told Gregory about this child, his child. Frankly she was not sure Gregory would even care.

The door flew open, and broke Bella's prolonged daydream.

"And then with two seconds left in the third period..." Louie shouted.

Huey laughed, and adjusted a few stray feathers on his head. "I know. I'm just the sweetest hockey player in Duckburg!"

"Keep telling yourself that..." Dewey said with a laugh.

Huey shook his head. "No, I'm bad and you know it."

"Glad you are admitting it!" taunted Dewey.

Huey backslapped Dewey on the shoulder.

Dewey stepped back, and laughed.

"Oh hi mom," he called.

"Hello boys, you guys had a hockey game? If I knew, I would have come. It was good I assume?" she asked.

"Yeah Mom...it was..." Louie started.

"Well jeez mom," Huey stated. He had his index finger hanging over his chin as if he was pondering something. "Well, I supposed if you have been here for us more than two seconds, you would have known!" Huey shouted.

Bella clenched her fingers and sighed.

"Enough, it's time to tell you all the truth. Your uncle is not here right now, but hey, it might be better that way. And Daisy..." Bella shouted, but then shook her head. "No, no projecting blame or anger right now...You three sit down."

* * *

****

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 9: part 10

****

Back to the Nest

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers:

Disney owns Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Gosalyn Mallard, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Disney also owns Donald's sister Dumbella, yet will also be known as Bella Widgeon, who in a way is my character, her background is of my own design, because the cartoon version didn't give her much of a background at all. Gregory Widgeon, Melanie Widgeon, and Cindy Ganderquack are mine. Please ask before you use these characters. Please forgive me if I "Destroyed" any of Disney's characters...And if you wish, please feel free to "nicely" tell me what I did wrong...I would love the help, but please don't flame me. Constructive Criticism is Welcome.

Please do tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy the story! 

****

* * *

Chapter 9

"Well jeez mom," Huey stated. He had his index finger hanging over his chin as if he was pondering something. "Well, I supposed if you have been here for us more than two seconds, you would have known!" Huey shouted.

Bella clenched her fingers and sighed.

"Enough, it's time to tell you all the truth. Your uncle is not here right now, but hey, it might be better that way. And Daisy…" Bella shouted, but then shook her head. "No, no projecting blame or anger right now…You three sit down."

"Oh yeah, right, yeah…Mom, I wasn't here during your first attempt of redemption, and you know what? It was intentional. So I am just going to get my butt out of here," Huey announced.

"No, you don't!" Bella stated, grabbing Huey's sleeve.

"Ah, now you are going to snoop to man-handling, nice," Huey said.

"I thought we were getting along so well last night," Bella began.

"Well," Huey said, with a sarcastic laugh, "I was trying to deceive you. You know. All is fair in war, right? Well, I mean. I don't buy your sugar sweet act, and I doubt I ever will. When, I look at you, I just…" Huey takes a deep breath. 

"Shh…" Dewey whispers to Huey.

Huey gave Dewey the evil eye.

"Trust me," Dewey whispers back.

"Mom," Dewey said. "Huey is not the only one that feels this way. I mean…" Dewey sighs. "I seriously want to try to build us up again, but, I also remember how much we all missed you. We all handled the situation a different way. It was easier for example for Louie to come to believe that you were dead. I tried to ignore the fact myself. That yes, you abandoned us. But, everyone deserves his or her day in court. I guess today is yours."

"So are you are you all going to seat down now?" Bella asked.

"Where's Melanie?" Louie asked.

"She's asleep, now please, you three have to hear the truth," Bella began.

"It actually started eleven years ago. Your father stopped giving me financial support for sometime then. I haven't heard from him for two years. It was hard trying to raise three young children on your own."

"That's when you march to the phone, get a lawyer, and sue the deadbeat. But know, you are not smart enough for that…" Huey informed.

Bella pretended to ignore the comment. 

"And then I met this man. He was handsome, kind, and rich." Bella smiled. "He used to drown me with the sweetest compliments. Your father never was a gentlemen like this."

Bella laughed weakly.

"Well, I thought Gregory was a gentlemen. When I was in high school, I thought I would be with your father forever. Isn't that something a heartsick teenager would believe? He didn't stay with me long after you three were born. I don't know if he was scared of the responsibility or if he never really cared about me. But, I wanted to be married one day. So, well, when I met Gregory, this rich, handsome, gentlemen, I really wanted the relationship to work. I was seeing wedding bells in just a few weeks. I know now that I was foolish."

"You think?" Huey snarled.

"But, you had to know that he didn't like kids? Right?" asked Dewey.

"I ignored it. At first it didn't seem to matter. We had fun together. The five of us had fun together. That's why I thought I could change him, you know? It was craziness. But I guess he didn't care about children in a casual relationship. And that's all we were for a while. The thing was that he didn't want to be a father. It is no excuse, but I fell in love with this inappropriate man. And for a time, he at least fell in love with the idea of me. "

"Ah, so you just took off on your children, nice," stated Huey.

"He ultimately asked you to marry you, right?" Louie assumed.

"Well, he ask me out for the weekend at this one resort. So, I had your uncle watch you that weekend. I never thought that would be the last time I saw you. We got married that very weekend."

"Why didn't you stop him!!!" Huey screamed. "Why didn't you stop yourself! You didn't have to marry him!"

Bella lowered her head in shame. "But I wanted to. I told myself it would only be during the Newly wed months. But then months became years. By then I thought you three would be happier where you were."

"We are," Huey said dryly. "You should have stayed gone! Like I said before, I'm going."

"Wait!" Bella shouted. "That is not all I have to say!"

"I don't care. We don't care. Don't we?"

"I want to hear all the truth Huey," Louie informed.

Huey shook his head. "Let me sum it up for you. She woke up one day. Gregory left her for a new pretty thing. She cried her little eyes out about some ten years late regret. And then came a-fishing for our forgiveness. To little too late."

"No, that is not what happened," Bella insisted.

"Then tell us mom," exclaimed Dewey.

"I tried to call you seven years ago. Where were you?" Bella asked.

"Why would you care where we were?" asked Huey.

"Wait…you called us?" Dewey asked. "Why didn't we…"

"We were with Uncle Scrooge for four years, when Uncle Donald went to the Navy. No one told you?" Louie gathered.

"Uncle Donald probably didn't trust you to be with a dog then, we were better off where we were!" Huey stated.

"You had contact with Uncle Donald!? Man…why didn't we ever know about this?" asked Dewey.

"He never told us!" Louie continued.

"He was doing us a favor," Huey shouted, but he also could not help to feel resentment that Donald made a choice for them. But between the two, he will forever favor his uncle.

"So you couldn't find us. Did you even look hard enough to generate any hits? What were you doing?"

"I was raising Melanie," Bella said.

"And not us?!?!" Huey shouted.

"She was alone. She had not one but me"

"So, because you had a brother that could raise us, you didn't worry about us, eh? What about your husband!? Did he leave you and his own child?"

"I already told you I had no excuse about leaving you. But, yes, I lied to uncle; Gregory did not leave me. I left him. I had miscarriage a few months before. The marriage was not working out, all I could think of was my children: you three, and your baby brother that never came to be. I was pregnant with Melanie, but I didn't know yet. I didn't know until I got in my second motorcycle/car accident. My last one caused the said miscarriage. This time I was lucky, both Melanie and I were fine. Luck was with me that night. The surgical nurse that worked on me was unbelievably an old high school friend of mine, Cindy Ganderquack. She took care of me through my rehab, my pregnancy, and the aftermath. I was scared to confront you all after all these years, but Cindy told me that I had to. So, here I am, hoping we can know each other again. Begging that you will some day forgive me."

Louie and Dewey looked at each other. They were not sure how to react to all this. It was a lot to sink in.

"Why did you lie to Uncle Donald about who broke up you and Gregory's marriage?" asked Dewey.

"I wanted sympathy. But I know I don't deserve it."

Huey laughed. "We won't just forgive and act like nothing happened.

Dewey added. "This doesn't excuse you leaving in the first place. Yet, I it is nice that we now know the truth."

"I know it does not," Bella admitted. "I made a mistake. And I grave one to boot. But, I still pray that you can forgive me. Louie?"

Louie sighed. "This just gets weirder and weirder. But yes, I still want a mother." He gives her a hug. "I will forgive but will not forget. Don't toy with our emotions again."

"Never again," Bella promised.

"Good," Louie stated. He looked at his watch. "I have to go. Have to pick up Webby. "I'll be back later. Hopefully next Wednesday we can see you at the game?"

Louie waved and went out the front door.

" I think I'm going hop a bus to St. Canard since Louie took our car. Later!" Huey informed.

Then Huey left too.

Bella sat on the couch and covered her face with hands.

Dewey sat next to her and placed his arm around her.

"Do you forgive me?" Bella asked.

"I'll tell you what. I'll let you rebuild my trust." Dewey offered. "And don't worry. Huey is just hurt. He'll come around eventually."

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

Author Note: Yes, the Webby to which Louie is referring is in fact Webigal Vanderquack from **_Ducktales_**. She has no relationship to Cindy Ganderquack except for the fact their last names are kind of similar. 


	11. Chapter 10: part 11

****

Back to the Nest

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

Disclaimers: Like before, Disney owns most of these characters. The Widgeon's are mine however. Please tell me what you think. 

Chapter 10

* * *

"Wow!" Donald shouted. He scoped the front room in utter amazement. "The boys really cleaned up!"

"Donald, is that you?" Bella called out from the kitchen.

Donald walked farther into the house. "Dumbella? What are you burning?" he called out.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm not burning anything, you brat! It smells good and you know it."

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"Broccoli Alfredo, buttered sweet corn, and garlic bread," Bella answered. "And Please stop calling me Dumbella. I hate that name."

"When did you learn to cook? And how did you get the kids to clean the house?!

Bella laughed. "Long time ago. And you're welcome."

Donald shook his head. "No, you are welcome. I'm the one that gave you an compliment."

Bella laughed again. "What is burning is your idea of a compliment?"

Donald mumbled something under his breath. And left the room.

Bella sighed. Donald was always a brat, but at the moment she couldn't complain much. She has barley talked to him in the last ten years. She abandoned her children for him to raise, and her she is living under his roof. Yet, their bickering a few seconds ago was lighter than it has been the last few days. It reminded her more of how it was when they were children.

They always had their arguments, like many families do. But, they were also once very close. Bella knew she ruin this. Her only hope was that bridge could be repaired.

"Where are the boys?" Donald later asked.

Bella paused for a second as she drained the noodles, preparing them for the Alfredo sauce she was also preparing.

"They are all out. Dewey said something about going to a movie with a friend. He left an hour ago. I asked him if could wait for dinner, but he told me he would pick something at the Hamburger Hippo. Louie left to pick up Webby, but that was a few hours ago." Dumbella answered.

Donald sighed. "He knows it is a school night. He just better be back by 10:30 or so. You said Louie is with Webby? Maybe that means he's hanging at Uncle Scrooge's."

"She lives there?" Bella asked.

Donald nodded. "His housekeepers' granddaughter. Used to be the boys nanny…when…"

Bella stared at him intensely when Donald cut off that statement.

"Hmm? Please continue," she requested. "The boys told me.."

Donald shook his head. "Don't judge me Dumbella, you have no reason to talk."

Bella focused her eyes. "There's no draft Donald, you chose to leave them just like I did."

"Not now, where's Huey?" Donald asked. "I noticed you didn't mention him."

"He ran out. To see a friend. Donald I told them the truth about what happened. The whole thing," Bella continued.

"The whole thing?" Donald repeated.

"Yes, things I didn't even tell you. How dare you leave for the Navy and not tell me! I know I left but you always kept me informed anyway. You left for the Navy to keep me from them, didn't you?!?"

"Mommy," Melanie called out from the other room. "Why are you yelling? Is Dinner ready? I'm hungry."

Bella turned away from Donald, and kneeled down to be eye level with her daughter.

"Just about sweetie," Bella answered. "Do you want to help Mommy sent the table? We are going to wait to see if your brothers come home. Let's the get the table ready and then you can help me make a salad."

"Great mommy!" the child exclaimed. "Salad with purple cabbage and carrots?"

"If you like! Let's go!"

Bella took Melanie's hand and lead her to the kitchen. She turned around and glared at Donald.

"Later."

Donald rolled his eyes, took his shoes off, grabbed the remote, and turned the television on.

* * *

****

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 11: part 12

****

Back to the Nest

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

Disclaimers: Like before, Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella Duck is Disney's character, yet her background as Bella Widgeon is mine. Gregory Widgeon and Melanie Widgeon are also mine. As is Cindy Ganderquack. 

Author Notes:

Here's chapter 11. Once again I notice it has been almost a month. Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Please tell me what you think. 

* * *

****

Chapter 11

* * *

Daisy came in with some take out. 

Donald shook his head.

"Dumbella is going to be upset about that. She made dinner," Donald informed.

Daisy looked around, scanning the clean house. 

__

Damn. This house hasn't been this clean since…well, since forever. Dusted?! 

"Really? Did you tell her to? She's trying to make up for leaving…I trust the rest of the house is her doing too."

"Probably," Donald said in mumbled voice.

"What about her sleeping arrangements, we can not have her in the front room forever. What is your input on this?" Bella demanded.

Donald sighed. "Shh…my niece will hear you. That poor child."

"What did she make?" Daisy added trying to change the subject.

"Alfredo, and it smells good, put the hamburgers in the fridge."

Daisy stared at Donald.

Donald stared at her back, an almost defeated look on his face, he mumbled loudly, trying to press such feelings away.

"Are you okay Donald?" Daisy whispered. "I'm sorry…I just…"

Donald shook his head. "I'm fine."

Some of the things Bella said did make sense. He left the boys to join the navy. But still how dare she treat his case the same. He didn't leave them to go off with a lover. He did it to serve his country, and to learn what the world had to offer. It was only for four years, and the boys had so much fun at Scrooge's mansion. She told them the truth, the whole truth. What did she not tell him? And why?

"You don't seem fine," Daisy stated. "You and Dumbella were having an argument, weren't you?"

Donald sighed again. "Yeah, she found out about the Navy. She seems to think that I purposely went to keep the boys from her."

"That's not why you went," Bella protested.

"No, but I can see how she could see it that way. I didn't give her the heads up that Uncle Scrooge had her," Donald explained. "I didn't even consider contacting her."

"Did you even know where she was?" Daisy defended.

"No, but she gave me a cell phone number," he admitted, turning his back on Daisy.

Daisy blinked. Donald was so upset about this. Bella was the boys' own mother and she left them. Donald gave them a place to stay and raised them. Daisy wrapped her arms around Donald's chest, hugging him warmly.

* * *

__

You are their legal guardian.

You have legal custody.

You had no legal obligation to tell her where you or the children were.

That is what she wanted to say, but she did not dare.

"It'll be alright," Bella promised.

"You can't promise that," Donald replied.

Daisy sighed. "Just don't be mad at yourself, okay? I'm going to put this food away okay? I'll try to be nice and try some of your sister's meal."

Daisy kissed Donald on the cheek. She then went into the kitchen.

She opened the kitchen door.

"Wow, salad and garlic bread too?" she inquired out loud.

"Yeah," Bella said from behind her.

Bella laughs nervously. "Sometimes cooking settles my nerves. And I am proud to say I have come to be a little a good at it."

"Well, it smells good," Daisy said in a warmer tone, attempting to be a little more civil.

Bella smiled. "Thanks."

She turns around and grabs a few plates from the cupboard and some silverware. She then sends them on the table.

"We should talk," she stated, in tone that was more like a pleading request then anything else. "Donald you too," she continued. "Need to tell you what happened that six years ago." 

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up Louie," Huey said.

Louie waved his hand dismally. "Hey no problem dude. You don't need to be hopping a bus this time at night."

Huey shrugged his shoulders. "Not like I haven't before."

Louie nodded. "But still. Especially with what we found out tonight."

Huey stared at Louie with narrow eyes.

"Let's not bring this up," he warned.

"A long of stuff has happened to her the last seven years," Louie starts.

Huey clenched his fists, holding back anger.

"Louie, I mean it," he said again.

"But Huey, she miscarried. We can not even imagine how heartbreaking that can be…"

"Not having us didn't mean much to her," Huey said in a cold voice. "End this. Have your debate with Dewey when we get home."

"But she admitted that she was wrong," Louie protested. "She wants to make it up to us."

"It's too late."

"No it isn't. Do you really want to wait until it is?"

* * *

Daisy placed her hand over her month.

"You had a miscarriage?" she said. "Oh Gosh…I'm so sorry."

Donald just stared wide-eyed for a moment.

"Bella, why? Why didn't you tell me?" Donald asked. 

* * *

Bella stared at back at him for second.

__

Damn…It was the phone call. She wanted to tell him that night. If only he gave her a number to call. But still, why the story about Gregory leaving her? Whoa…was that why he left her? Did she leave him because she miscarried? What an ass?! Wait, didn't he never want kids in the first place? Did he leave her when she was pregnant? Was she all alone the day she lost the baby? Wait, but what about Melanie? Did he leave her when she got pregnant the second time? Oh man…

* * *

As if she was telepathic, she began to answer some of his unasked questions.

"You know Gregory didn't want kids even before I realized that. He did not know about either pregnancy. I lost my fourth son, fairly early in my pregnancy. He never noticed. I mourned his death more than I ever imagined I would. The marriage got unbearable. I wanted to have more children. And I had good reason to believe it would not happen. So I left. I left my 'perfect' world behind. I got myself in another accident. Pretty bad. I was in coma for awhile. Rehab for months. I was pregnant at the time. My Melanie was a miracle. Truly was. It was rough. I didn't recover for months, heck years."

Donald closed his eyes.

The pain Bella must have felt. And now he treated her so. Gosh, he wished she allowed him to share some of this burden. She shouldn't have done this alone.

"I wasn't alone," she revealed. "You remember Cindy Ganderquack? She was even here the other day. She was with me. She saved me."

"I'm so sorry Bella," Donald informed.

He stood up and hugged her.

* * *

****

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 12: part 13

****

Back to the Nest

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

* * *

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers:

Disney owns most of these characters. Webigal Vanderquack and Ducksworth are from **_DuckTales_**. Dumbella Duck is Disney's character, yet her background as Bella Widgeon is mine. Gregory Widgeon, Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, and Jeff are mine.

****

Author Note:

I fixed some typos in Chapter 11, and hey I got this chapter up pretty fast! Yay! Please tell me what you think. 

* * *

****

Chapter 12

* * *

Donald hugged his sister.

"You can stay here as long as you want," he said.

"Really?" Bella asked. "It will just be for a little while, until I get myself on my feet."

Donald nodded. "Yeah, I'll make you a little apartment for you and Melanie in the basement."

Daisy made a half smile. This would take a bit to get used to, having Bella under the same roof for an extended amount of time. Though, she knew it was the right thing to do. For now anyway.

"It will take a day to set up, but I think it will be for the best. You will have yourself some privacy," Donald continued.

He looked at the clock. It was nearly 10pm.

Daisy nodded. "Hopefully, tomorrow night I'll get home from work sooner. Thanks for the dinner Bella. We are going to head to bed. The boys should be home soon."

Bella nodded.

Donald and Daisy left the room. The situation was over, for the night anyway.

* * *

"I just don't care!" Huey called out. "Can you just get that through your head?"

"No not really," Louie responded. "You do care. I mean if you didn't you could be indifferent not angry."

"You mean like Dewey?" Huey answered.

Louie shook his head. "He's not indifferent. He's just trying to ignore the issue. He was quite angry earlier."

Huey nodded, "Aha, and you are just pretending everything is alright."

* * *

"Thanks Jeff for the ride home!" Dewey called, waving to a friend of his in blue van.

"Hey, anytime. And thank you for the burgers!" Jeff called back.

"No prob.!" Dewey shouted. "See you later?"

Dewey's friends waved back and took off in the blue van. Dewey used the few hours hanging out with his friends to ignore the situation at home for a few hours. Growing up without a mother was hard for all the boys. While some people let it be, others always wondered why an uncle and not a parent were raising him. 

Louie said she was dead. Dewey knew it was not true, but allowed everyone to believe it. He just tried to ignore the past.

But the past can not be ignore, instead it should be use to prevent future mistakes. The miscarriage was red flag. A warning that something had to be changed. And it did bring on change. She called us. And if we were not with Uncle Scrooge at the time…The last few years could have been every different. Why didn't Uncle Donald tell her?

* * *

"Everything is not all right, Huey," Louie stated. "I am not claiming that. Remember though that she did try to call us some years ago. We got are numbers crossed. And she was recovering from her accident and trying to put her life back together. We can not continue to play the blaming game. Old grudges solve nothing. The important thing is that she is here now!"

Huey rolled his eyes. 

"What if she leaves again? What if we get hurt again?" he shouted.

"It's the chance we have to take!" Louie shouted.

"Well, I don't want to take the chance!" he shouted. "I don't trust her Louie. Why should I? Why should I open myself up to be hurt again?!"

Louie sighed.

"I was talking to Webby, and she believes we should take this opportunity to get to know our mother. I'm going to try. I miss not having a mother. We are almost home now. Look. It looks like Jeff just dropped off Dewey," Louie informed, having seen Jeff's blue van driving by.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bella went into the den, where Melanie was sleeping on the sofa, to check on her. Her black and white feathers pressed against the pillow.

Bella sighed; her daughter was the salvation of her marriage, and her climax of her past life. Melanie's coloring came from her father, a Black Widgeon, with long black feathers and white streaks. Bella went to her sleeping daughter and sat next to her, content just to watch her sleep. The richest part of her every day was to watch her little girl sleep. Just thinking how special she was, and how much life would differ if she didn't have such a big part in her heart. She loves her boys, but time could never forget how she placed her needs and wants above her obligation. Her youth stupidity would be something that has and will haunt her for years.

She heard a knock on the den door

"Come in," she whispered.

Dewey walked in.

"Hello honey," Bella said. "Sorry about taking over your computer room. But don't worry we will be out of here soon."

Dewey stared at her with wide-eyes. "You're leaving again?"

Bella shook her head. "Oh no, no, I'm not leaving. I'm moving. Into the basement tomorrow."

"Oh!" Dewey said. "It is just that when you said…I thought…"

Bella frowned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Bella said. "And I don't blame you. But, no…I'm not leaving…"

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway interrupted the awkward conversation.

"Sounds like you brothers are finally home. One of them at least," Bella continued.

"Yeah, Louie always picks Webby up from Student Government. She prefers it, for otherwise Ducksworth would have to pick her up. And she hates that. Then he visits at the mansion for a few hours. I wouldn't be surprised if Huey asked for a ride back from St. Canard either," Dewey explained.

Bella nodded. "So, did you want something?"

"Yeah. I want to check something online real quick if you don't mind…I'll be quiet," Dewey said.

Bella nodded. "Hey, if you are still hungry, there's left over Alfredo in the fridge."

"Thanks mom," Dewey said.

* * *

****

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 13: Revised Part 14

****

Back to the Nest

A Disney Duck Fanfiction:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers: 

Like before, Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella Duck is Disney's character, yet her background as Bella Widgeon is mine. Gregory Widgeon and Melanie Widgeon are also mine. Cindy Ganderquack is as well.

* * *

****

Author Note:

Hi all, sorry for the delay again. I hope you are still reading this story. This chapter is the beginning of an attempt for a new story arch. The intention being a type of introduction to the second book in this series. The main story arch still exists, a story about Bella Widgeon and her re-introduction into her family. I'm going to attempt to end this story in 15 chapters, but sometimes that is not up to me. The subplot of this story will be focused more in the second book. Thank you for all your support. Please review and tell me what you think. 

Thanks a lot! ~ Stef

* * *

****

Chapter 13

* * *

__

"Excuse me Miss."

The associate at the Guest Service Desk looked up, immediately putting down the magazine she was reading. "How can I help you miss?" she responded.

"May I have an application please?" Bella asked.

"Sure thing," the associated returned. "Just fill this out and place it in this tray."

Bella nodded. "Thank you."

Bella took the document, and studied it for a bit. 

In what department would you like to work? List all that apply…

"Mmm, Sports, Women's Apparel, Beach and Pool, Patio, Electronics, Books and Magazines, Toys, Girls' Apparel, Boys' Apparel, Baby and Toddler Apparel…These all sound interesting," Bella said to herself.

Please list your last three employers and reason for leaving.

Bella filled out the remaining lines in the application and then placed it in the indicated tray. 

The Customer Service Associate smiled back at Bella. 

"They will probably call you in a couple days for an interview. Good Luck!"

Bella smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome."

* * *

Bella got the job the following week, and she was so grateful. After about a month living in Donald's basement, she really needed to get out and do something. The boys and Daisy were slowly getting used to the idea of her and Melanie living at the house. Working in the Toy department at Duck-Mart is a welcome change to her stressful world.

Well, most of the time. Being in a toy department often brings in hyper children, and sometimes hyper parents. Bella could just imagine how wacky this place could be in the Christmas Season. Parents fighting bill and flipper for the last Tickle Me Quacky, the cruelest ploy for multi aspirin sales since the era they replaced Coca-Cola with New Coke.

Bella's duty for the shift, was to stock the shelves with the news toys.

A young duck about four-years-old grabs a toy out of the cart.

Bella smiled. _What a cute little boy? _

Bella lowered herself to be eye level with the boy.

"Where is your parents?" Bella asked.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. He embraced the toy he was hoarding and turned his back on Bella.

"Come on honey, you need to help me find your parents," Bella said in a gentle voice.

"Stranger!" the child shouted.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Bella continued in an easy voice. "Yes, I'm a stranger. And good, it's true; you should not trust strangers. Do you know where you last saw your Mommy and Daddy?"

"They are at work!" the child shouted.

Bella bit her bill this is going to be harder than she thought. She walked back to her register, and grabbed the phone.

"Ronnie?" shouted an older duck a few isles back. "Ronnie? Where are you?!"

"Sir?" Bella called out, waving her hands out, trying to gain the man's attention.

Bella looked back at the child.

"Is your name Ronnie?" Bella asked.

The boy nodded.

"Stranger!" he shouted again.

The adult male a few isles back, started to quickly walk toward Ronnie.

"Ronnie!" he shouted, as he was about to reach the boy. "There you are buddy!"

Ronnie placed his hands on his hips.

"May I have this?" he showed the man the toy he was holding.

The man placed his hand out to for Ronnie to give him the toy.

"No!" Ronnie said.

"Yes? I need to see how much?"

Ronnie surrendered the toy.

The man looked at the price tag.

"Uh-Uh," he replied.

"Yes!" Ronnie said back.

The man looks for something else on the cart.

"What about this buddy?" the man asked.

"But I don't have enough?" the man returned.

"NO! LP! NO!" the child shouted.

"Maybe some other time?" the man offered.

Ronnie threw the toy back into the cart.

"I'm sorry Miss," he said. "Hope Ronnie didn't give you too much trouble."

Bella laughed.

"Oh no, that's okay, I have three boys. Triplets actually. I remember this age very well…"

The man laughed.

"Must be a handful, Ronnie is actually my godson, but I love him all the same."

The man looks at his wristwatch. "Oh! I have to go. Maybe we will run into each other some other time? Maybe get to know a bit about the pretty lady I'm talking to?"

Bella blushed.

"Yes perhaps," she said.

"Come on!" Ronnie shouted.

* * *

****

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 14: Part 15

Back to the Nest

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

Written By

Stef With a F

Disclaimers: Like before, Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella Duck is Disney's character, yet her background as Bella Widgeon is mine. Gregory Widgeon and Melanie Widgeon are also mine. As is Cindy Ganderquack. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Dewey and his bestfriend Jeff were practing their music.

Jeff started to sing on the boys coverband songs.

"Shh, Melanie…" Dewey shouted back.

"Your sister is all the way back in the house Dew-Man. She's not going to hear us," Jeff shouted.

Dewey turned off the music.

"Maybe she won't hear us. But, you know. She's six does she really need to hear all these four letters words?" Dewey stated.

Jeff pondered that for a moment. "But the one I wanted to say had seven letters?"

Dewey shook his head laughing. "You jerk."

"Hey! That's a four lettered word!" Jeff shouted back.

Dewey rolled his eyes, and laughed so more.

Jeff placed his hand on Dewey's shoulder.

"That's better. Welcome back Dewey," he said.

"Hmm?" Dewey said back. "What are you talking about? Where did I go?"

"Mopsville, USA," Jeff answered.

"Ah," Dewey stated.

He sighed. "But you have to admit Jeffery, that I had have a lot of things to deal with the last few months."

Jeff nodded. "I am not saying that. I know _the "having the mother back that you told yourself died_", really messed you up. And of course it did. Why wouldn't it?"

Jeff smiled.

"Let's just say the band and I are glad to have our carefree Dewey back."

Dewey sat down on one of the launch chairs in the garage, stretched, and yawned.

"I'm getting used to her. Mom's different now. I'm different now. It's like; meaning someone you used to know. Like, Bill Webber, for instance. Remember how he was in Elementary school? And then his mother sent him to private school, from 5th grad until this pass school year? We knew him from back in preschool all the way until I went to live with Uncle Scrooge. And now, look? He's like this whole different person. It's amazing."

Jeff nodded. "But he was a kid, your mother is a woman, then and now. Old dogs don't learn new tricks. I wouldn't trust her. I would tell her how if I was not worth raising, she is not worthy of raising me."

"That's how Huey feels." Dewey mentioned. "And you know, I respect that. He'll forgive mom if and when he's ready, no reason forcing it. Louie is always trying to play the Golden Rule theory. Treat others how you would want them to treat you, not how they treat you. Because living by the 'What goes around, comes around theory just helps the transport of continuos feelings of resent.' Which is true, and I respect that as well."

Jeff nodded.

"So, basically…" Dewey continued.

Jeff placed his hand up.

"Gotch ya, promise," he informed. "You want to know your mother as not only your mother, but as a person."

"Yeah…so, where are Duke and Luke? We have a show to practice for!" Dewey shouted.

Jeff looked at his watch.

"Yes! They should be here soon. Our first 'tour' so to speak in just a couple of weeks. Gotta thank your brother for me again for the arrangements he made."

Dewey nodded. "Will do."

There was a knock at the garage door.

"Duke, Luke? That you?" Dewey shouted.

"No, it's me," Huey answered.

"Why Ya knocking?" Dewey answered.

Huey blinked. "Yeah, good question. So, what's up?"

"Practice, thought it looks like Duke and Luke are late again, " Jeff informed.

"I see, an usual occurrence lately, eh?" Huey stated.

"Sadly yes," Dewey agreed.

"He better not be late when the big concert comes. Anyway, I came here for other business. So, Jeff, could I have my brother for a moment? And maybe Duke and Luke arrive soon?" Huey asked.

"Oh yeah, of course, I'll go in the driveway for a bit. Thanks for the networking," Jeff said as he left the garage.

"Okay?" Dewey inquired. "What's up?"

"Uncle Donald's Birthday's coming up…Louie and I were thinking about a little party." Huey informed.

"Oooh…big 40th isn't it?" Dewey added.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Author Notes:

Song Credits

Lyrics removed.

**Extra Characters and other Announcements**

Bill Webber and Dewey's band members: Jeff, Duke, and Luke are my characters. And yes, Donald's birthday is coming up very soon. Toon Disney is having a marathon on June 8 for Donald. Frankly, I am not sure how old Donald is supposed to be, but he is going to be 40 in this fanfiction. The next chapter might be the last chapter of "Back to the Nest" but I plan on starting a new book in this series.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Stef :-)


	16. Chapter 15: Donald's Birthday Party Last...

****

Back to the Nest

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **_Classic Donald Duck cartoons_**, **_Ducktales_,** and **_Darkwing Duck_**.

****

Written By

Stef With a F

* * *

****

Disclaimers:

* * *

****

Like before, Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella Duck is Disney's character, yet her background as Bella Widgeon is mine. Gregory Widgeon and Melanie Widgeon are also mine. 

* * *

****

Chapter 15

* * *

__

"Donald! Donald!" a young Dumbella called out. 

"What?!" shouted thirteen-year-old Donald.

"Come. Come! I have a surprise for you!"

Donald came out his bedroom.

"Happy Birthday!" the six-year-old girl shouted, jumping up and down. "I made you a cake!"

"All by yourself?!" Donald asked astonished.

Dumbella nodded. "Yup! With my Easy Bake Oven."

"Thank you very much!" Donald said to his sister.

"Welcome! You're my favorite brother you know."

"Dumbella you silly girl! I'm your only brother!"

* * *

Bella smiled to herself. That was wow, twenty-seven years ago. In a way it felt like one hundred years ago. She was just a six-year-old girl trying to impress her older brother with a cake by an Easy Bake Oven. She actually did make the cake by herself, without parental supervision. She wanted to show the world that she was big girl. Their mother Hortense McDuck Duck died at a young age, so sometimes young Bella took it upon herself to be the woman of the house.

And now, she has a six-year-old girl of her own, in addition to three teenaged boys.

The three boys were busy putting up party decorations for Donald's 40th Birthday. They have been planning it for awhile now. Daisy, who of course, was also in on the festivities, took Donald out for a Birthday Dinner and Movie.

Scrooge was also planning on coming after his evening board meeting.

Bella sighed. 

Scrooge has known about her return for some time now, but both parties conveniently decided to avoid the issue until now. Bella could only imagine the possible disgust her uncle could be harvesting against her. She remembered quite well that Scrooge disapproved of both the boys' father and of Gregory. Time has caused Bella to admit that her track record in regard to men for the most part has been questionable. It was only recently that she felt that things were improving for her on that front.

* * *

"Mommy?" Melanie called out, interrupting Bella's trial of thought.

"Yes sweetie?" Bella asked her daughter.

"Can you help me make Uncle Donald a Birthday Cake?" the child requested.

Bella smiled.

"Of course sweetie!" Bella answered.

Bella got a bowl, and some measuring cups out of a cabinet.

"Melanie? Could you get me a big glass pan from that cabinet over there?" Bella asked the child.

Melanie nodded and hurried off to the cabinet near the dishwasher.

"Here you go Mommy," she said, handing her mother the glass cake pan.

Bella grabbed the pan placed it on the counter.

"Wanna stir it for your mother?" Bella asked.

Melanie answered by grabbing the wooden spoon.

While stirring, Melanie looked up at her mother.

"Mommy, do you think Uncle Donald likes me?" she asked. "Maybe this cake will get him to like me? You think Mommy?"

Bella smiled at her daughter.

"Of course Uncle Donald likes you," Bella ensured.

"He yells a lot. Really a lot," Melanie informed.

Bella laughed. "He always have. But not at you right?"

Melanie shook her head.

"You have nothing to worry about then. Trust me," Bella promised. "Okay Melanie, that's enough stirring."

Bella took back the bowl from Melanie and poured the cake batter into the greased cake pan.

"In about an hour sweetie you can help me decorate it, okay?" 

Melanie nodded.

"Louie?" Melanie called. "May I watch one of your Mickey Videos?"

"Yeah, let's go watch it in my room," Louie stated. 

"We still got a bit before Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy should be here. And the surprise party will be so perfect. I drove the car to Jeff's house for the night, Mom's bike is well hidden in the garage, and Uncle Scrooge is getting dropped off of course, so there will be no visual evidence that we are home!" Dewey informed. "Huey, Mom? Could you two finish up the decorations?

"Sure Honey," Bella ensured.

Huey nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Melanie, Dewey, and Louie disappeared from the room.

* * *

****

About thirty minutes later.

* * *

Huey finished taping up a balloon and came down from off the foot ladder.

"I'm going to buzz Uncle Scrooge and see if he's on his way," Huey informed.

Bella nodded.

There was a knock the door, at the same time the cake timer went off.

"Oh that's probably him right now," said Huey.

Bella nodded. "I have to tend to the cake. Could you open the door please?"

Huey nodded.

He went and opened the door.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Huey called out.

"Hey Laddie. I am not late?" Scrooge inquired.

Huey shook his head. Then gave his uncle a big hug.

"No Uncle Donald and Daisy are still out," Huey explained. "Dewey, Louie, and Melanie are watching a video in the other room. "Should I get them?"

"Aye, I would like to meet this young niece of mine," Scrooge agreed.

"Dewey, Louie, Melanie!" Huey shouted. "Uncle Scrooge is here!"

Dewey and Louie came out a few moments later.

Melanie followed close behind Louie, peeked out and looked up to Scrooge.

"Are you my Uncle Scrooge?" she asked.

"Aye, tell me look at you for a bit," Scrooge responded. "You have your grandmother's pretty eyes. What is your name?"

"Melanie, because I have black feathers like my Daddy. Well, that's what Mommy tells me because I never saw my Daddy," Melanie informed.

"Well, it's his lost, because you are such a pretty Lass," Scrooge stated.

Melanie giggled.

"Thank you Uncle Scrooge!" she said.

Scrooge smiled.

* * *

Bella, who was listening in the kitchen, took a deep breath, and entered the front room.

"Hello Uncle Scrooge," she said.

"Bella," He said simply.

Bella forced a smile.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Great. My businesses are all making a profit. Glumgold profits are dropping. And I'm here with my family celebrating a birthday with the people I care for the most, my family."

"You're not mad at me?" Bella asked.

"Disappointed maybe, but this is not the time or place, for that future conversation. I'm happy to see you, though. It has been a long time. " Scrooge relayed. 

Bella made a half smile, satisfied for the moment.

"We better go hide," Bella informed. "Sounds like they are home."

Scrooge, Bella, Melanie, Huey, Dewy, and Louie hurried themselves behind a couch to eliminate detection.

* * *

"I can't believe that no one else remembered my birthday!" Donald shouted.

"Donald Dear, you are over-reacting. Of course the boys remembered your birthday," Daisy stated.

"But, done of them said 'Happy Birthday!' and they are not even home! Look the cars gone!"

Daisy bit her lip, playing along.

"That's strange, let me put away some of these bags and we'll go look for them okay?" Daisy offered. "But could you open the door for me?"

Donald mumbled something under his breath.

"Dang kids!"

He opened the door.

"See Daisy…No one is…" Donald began.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

"You guys!" Donald shouted back.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Donald!" shouted the boys and Melanie.

"Happy Birthday Donald!" added Scrooge and Bella.

"I thought you all forgot!" Donald shouted back.

"Of course not Uncle Donald, you're 40! Why would we ever forget that?!" Huey shouted.

"Don't remind me!" Donald stated.

"But Donald, I thought the idea of forgetting your birthday would be worse?!" Daisy pondered out loud.

"You be quiet!" Donald shouted.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Melanie shouted.

Bella laughed.

"It's in the kitchen. Come one everyone, let's say all say, 'Happy Birthday'," she offered.

* * *

**__**

Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday Dear Donald!

Happy Birthday to you!

* * *

"Now make a wish Uncle Donald!" Melanie called.

Donald took a deep breath and blew out his candles, which were just two candles: a "4" and an "0". 

"What did you wish for Uncle Donald?" Melanie asked.

"I already have all I will ever need," Donald answered. "My family"

"Happy Birthday Donald," Bella said again. "I know I'm not leaving again."

"You better not!" Donald said in a teasing tone. 

The two siblings hugged.

"Does mean that she will be living our basement forever?!" Daisy playfully added.

Bella bit her lip.

"I don't know…"

Daisy laughed.

"I was just kidding. Let me help you serve the cake."

* * *

****

The End

* * *

****

Author Note:

I hope you enjoyed this story. I surely had great time writing it. I had so much fun with the characters of Bella and Melanie Widgeon that I decided to continue their saga in another fanfiction. Plus there were a few subplots in this book involving the boys that I felt needed more exploration. I hope you too are interested and check out the next book in the series. 

As always, please review and tell me what you think.

-Stef


End file.
